Star Trek Shorts
by EAM16
Summary: Basically it will be a few sentences based on a word. I may expand them into short stories or one-shots based upon the words. I know the summary sucks, but I would appreciate it if you would just read the first chapter before judging. Thank you. It is rated T but may have some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

****Hey! I know these have been done to death, but really. Who cares? I'm posting these first ten and then I'll see. I might expand and make them into short stories or one-shots. If you like what you see, have any suggestions, or want me to expand on a specific one just leave a comment. Any feed back you give would be great!

* * *

**1. Immaculate**

Captain James T. Kirk and Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy would never forget the nights they would spend camping under the stars. Nor would they forget how one Vulcan First Officer did not wake up with every hair perfectly in place.

**2. Crack**

Jim had one arm wrapped around his ribs and the other around one very incensed McCoy.

"I hope that rib hurts. Maybe it will teach you not to LET GO of the ladder when you only have ONE HAND on it in the first place!"

**3. Exhausted**

He knew his crew was practically asleep on their feet. The point that really drove the notion home was the sight of Spock, half asleep, walk into the turbo lift door before it had opened fully.

**4. Slip**

"Captain, exactly why would you be under your seat. It truly serves no purpose other than to tempt your crew to step on your person."

**5. Sweets**

McCoy scowled at Jim's meal card memory. It only took him mere seconds to guess who was behind the mysterious chocolate cake that appeared instead of the prescribed salad.

**6. Loyalty**

There was not a single creature, except perhaps for the 'misplaced' tribbles, that was not loyal to their Captain. The Captain, naturally, did not see this until a near crisis had just been averted.

**7. Buttons**

"Jim! If you touch that-! Get back here!"

"Doctor. If the Captain has any sense he would not dare come near you and your... Dubiously qualified medical degree."

"Green blooded hobgoblin! I'll show you dubiously qualified!"

**8. Green**

If there was one color Jim hated to see coming back from an away mission, it would undoubtably be green.

**9. Duct Tape**

"There!" Jim cheered as he placed the last piece on, "Were good to go!"

"Jim," Spock said as he observed the craft, "It is highly improbable that this will fix the boat."

**10. Favorite**

The Captain did his best to make sure that every single one of his crew felt equal. While the crew did appreciate it, and would walk out of the nearest airlock if he wished it, they all knew who he favored.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your suggestions, I really do appreciate them. They are all meant to be very short, that being said there may be a few, or more, that are much longer.

* * *

**1. Immaculate**

After weeks of begging and calling in favors Jim had finally gotten the 'okay' for a week of shore leave. Scotty and Uhura had disappeared the moment they materialized on Earth to do who knew what. Chekov had hauled Sulu off to find a bar to drink at. Bones had planned to visit his daughter however his ex-wife had pretty much blown him off, making for a cranky doctor. Spock, per usual, had 'the desire to complete the multiple reports that would result in the venture, Captain' which left Jim to do the only thing he could, and drag his reluctant First down to Earth. This left him, Bones and Spock to do the only thing the three of them could, mostly, agree on without the danger of a serious argument. Camping.

After a long hike into what most would call the middle of nowhere, (Captain, that is a most illogical statement, being that it is in fact impossible to be at the 'nowhere' you are suggesting. For Godsake Spock! It's an Earth saying an' you better remember it, or I might just freeze my instruments before your next medical exam! Doctor, might I remind you-, Would you both SHUT UP!) and set up camp for the night.

Early the next morning Jim rolled over and quickly stuffed his pillow in his mouth to smother his laughter. He reached over and smacked Bones spastically while biting his fist. After moaning and letting out a choice curse or two McCoy sat up to give him hell. Instead all the doctor could do was gape at the scene in front of them. Spock had his sleeping bag pulled up to his chin, and yet the damn thing didn't even have a single wrinkle in it.

The same could not be said for Spock's hair, much to the delight of McCoy.

His usually immaculate hair was sticking up in tufts and the slightly sleepy, annoyed eyebrow that crept up do to McCoy's cackling was hilarious. (And no. Jim did not in fact giggle. It was simply a higher pitched chuckle.)


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Crack**

It was well known aboard the _Enterprise _that the Captain knew quite a bit about engineering. Scotty being the one who encouraged it. On many nights when he could not sleep and Spock was occupied Jim would sneak down to engineering and lend a hand. Not that the engineering staff didn't enjoy his company, or his infectious optimism, but it simply made more problems whenever medical got involved.

Like now.

Jim had been doing minor repairs on a ladder which was probably not the best idea since he was already the most accident prone on the ship. That and if said Captain was ever injured any guilty parties who had so much as gave him a nod would have their heads ripped off by Doctor McCoy and then, logically and figuratively, by Spock. I dinna have emotions ma sainted aunt, Scotty sighed as he frowned at him.

"Captain?" Scotty called cautiously up at him. Jim jumped slightly before looking down with a smile.

"Hey Scotty!" he nodded before frowning at the wires he was repairing. It definitely did not help that he was only holding on with one hand.

"Captain, I dinna believe you should be up there laddie,"

"I'm fine Mr. Scott!" he called over his shoulder as he leaned further to the right. The ladder gave a small lurch as he did so.

"McCoy'll have ma head for this," he muttered as he watched Jim stretch further and further.

"You bet your next paycheck Mr. Scott," a surly Southern drawl voiced behind him, "Jim! What the hell do ya think your doing!"

Jim glanced down as he finally gripped the wires he wanted, "Hiya Bones!" he took his hand off the ladder and gave a wave much to everyones mortification. The result was the ladder tipping and one starship Captain giving a yelp before falling with it. McCoy and Scotty shared a look, one that said Oh-God-there-goes-our-idiot, before running over to the heap that was the Captain.

"Jim?"

"Captain?"

Both were given a small moan, "Yeah. M'fine. Just hurt my-Ow!-ribs."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "Fabulous. Cracked or broken ribs! Maybe this will teach you to keep ONE hand on that Godforsaken ladder!"

The response was not in English, but it's intent was clear.

"Oh, grow up!" The physician snarled as he hauled a grumbling Jim to his feet. Scotty had wisely made his escape. He may completely support Kirk, but you canna support anyone when yer dead.


	4. Chapter 4

****Thank you to everyone who has been giving suggestions and the like. I honestly have not been doing this for long and I really appreciate your support. Just let me know if there is something specific you would like me to do or not to.

* * *

**3. Exhausted**

Jim suppressed a yawn as he stepped off the turbo lift and onto the bridge. What was meant to be six weeks of just star charting had seemed so boring at first. If the other five weeks would turn out the same as, what many (including himself) were calling, the week from hell, he would probably walk out the nearest airlock.

On the first day a possible Orion slave trading vessel had taken a cheap shot and warped away before they could retaliate. It was unfortunate that Scotty was already in a bad mood, now he was just plain pissed. The 'lucky shot' had damaged the engines and it didn't help that multiple beams and platforms had fallen when the damage had occurred.

Spock and Bones had been evaluating the engineers down by the engines when it happened which freaked the hell out of Jim. (Not to mention, when reminded of this by an unfortunate Chekov, how he completely ripped the bridge crew a new one before flying off the bridge in a ball of fury to find the pair.) McCoy only had a few bruises and was PISSED as he screeched at any and all who came near. Spock had a good gash above his eye and a few scrapes from having to push McCoy out from under a falling beam but was fine and was assisting the engineers with the heavy lifting.

It had been a good forty eight hours since anyone had probably had any actual sleep. Spock had been balancing his duties as First Officer and Chief Science Officer along with helping with the repairs in engineering. As good as Scotty's engineers were, they couldn't lift as much or calculate as quickly when fixing the broken structures. Not to mention he also was helping Jim with all his paperwork.

Jim flopped down in his chair and stifled another yawn as he also tried to rein in a snicker. Chekov had fallen asleep and was leaning on Sulu who was dozing on his console. Uhura barely had her eyes open as her head dipped down and up in her struggle. Spock still looked very Spock. Meaning no apparent change, or no change that Jim could see.

"Everyone off," he sighed between yawns, "We'll call the Delta shift to come and take over for at least... Eight hours." Sulu jerked awake and knocked Chekov off his shoulder which sent the poor Russian onto the floor. Uhura nodded and sent the message before standing up and trudging to the turbo lift, followed by Sulu dragging a confused and sleepy Chekov behind him.

Jim sighed as he stood up and stretched as he watched the turbo lift doors close. Spock had stood up and was standing behind him while he moaned and tugged on his sore muscles.

"You can go Spock. I'll be there in a minute," after a few seconds of silence Jim scowled and gave a huff, "Fine. I'm coming." He turned to Spock and raised his eyebrows (He still couldn't get just one up without looking very... Disturbing.) before gesturing for him to go first. Spock raised an eyebrow (Dammit!) before walking over to the turbo lift. The door was only a third open and Jim had assumed that Spock would just stop and wait a second or so for it to open fully.

Instead he walked right into it with a clang.

Jim gaped in shock as Spock's ears gained a slight green hue before straightening his tunic and stepping onto the turbo lift. Kirk followed with a huge grin on his face which he quickly fought off. He struggled the whole ride and the instant the door had shut on his private quarters he erupted into laughter. (read: childish-twelve-year-old-girl-giggles) Well, he snickered (giggled) to himself as he called Bones, definitely time for a long break.


	5. Chapter 5

Just in case anyone was not already clear of the fact I do not own anyone except maybe any characters I make up. Thank you for all your support.

* * *

**4. Slip**

Jim was cranky. Beyond that, he was down right insufferable, McCoy sighed to himself as he watched him pick at his food with a scowl. Being woken up at two in the morning didn't help, but this was ridiculous.

"Stop being such a child and just eat it!" he snarled.

Jim glared at him before returning to scowling at his salad.

"Jim..." he warned recieveing only a furious snarl and a salad based projectile being launched at his head.

"For God sakes! Would eat the damn salad and act your age! Your a starship captain for crying out loud!" he snapped as said starship captain resumed scowling at his salad.

"I hate you," was the only reply he got. McCoy rolled his eyes before returning to his fried chicken. He glanced up to see the hobgoblin walking over to their table in the mess hall.

"Captain," Spock said. Normally Jim would nod or something, instead he jumped and slipped under the table with a bang. Spock raised one eyebrow as he regarded his captain with disinterest.

"Captain," he began again, "May I inquire as to why you are situated under your chair?"

A muffled, "No! Go away!" emitted from under the table.

"God what are you!? Twelve!?" McCoy snapped as the Vulcan sat down with both eyebrows defying all laws of gravity. A muffled remark accompanied with a clunk was the only response he received.

"Doctor, as the Captain is currently in what you humans call 'his thirties' I highly doubt that he is currently at such a young age. I would have presumed that someone of your... Advanced years, would be aware of that fact."

"What was that hobgoblin! Advanced years! I'll show you 'advanced years!'" McCoy howled as he brandished his fork in a threatening manner. During this time he could see Jim poke his head out from under the table with amusement shining in his eyes.

"I assure you, doctor, that you need not 'show' it, as anyone can clearly see the evidence of the fact," Spock continued calmly as Jim inched back onto his chair.

Spock quickly stood up and scooted out the doors of the mess hall seconds before a pissed off, fork wielding McCoy. The doctor did not see that during their argument, Spock had slipped the captain a donut. Nor did he see said Captain cackle wildly as he grabbed the donut and his coffee before slipping back under his chair. The rest of the crew that were in the mess hall simply ignored this since it seemed to happen on a regular basis.


End file.
